


PLAN B

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UTHER IS TRYING TO MAKE AN ALLIANCE THRU ARTHUR’S MARRIAGE AGAIN.<br/>ORIGINALLY POSTED ON LIVEJOURNAL.COM<br/>-<br/>Cover Art by Heatherly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

Title: PLAN B (ALL 4 PARTS)

Author: sidhe_faerie  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: ARTHUR/GWEN, MERLIN, HUNITH, UTHER, THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUNDTABLE  
Spoilers: POSSIBLE SERIES 3 BUT IT TAKES PLACE IN THE GAP YEAR BEFORE SERIES 4  
Disclaimer: MERLIN ISNT MINE WISH IT WAS  
Summary: UTHER IS TRYING TO MAKE AN ALLIANCE THRU ARTHUR’S MARRIAGE AGAIN.

ORIGINALLY POSTED ON LIVEJOURNAL.COM


	3. PART 1 POSTED 7/29/11

PART 1 POSTED 7/29/11

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief the next morning after Princess Elena and Lord Godwin left for their lands. He was happy until he realized that Uther was quiet, too quiet. That can only mean he was angry or even plotting a new “alliance.” He put it out of his mind and went about his duties.

Months later Arthur was surprised when his father called him to his study one day. He knocked and heard his father call “Enter”

Arthur opened the door and walked in after his father bade him to enter. “Father you wished to see me?”

“Ah Arthur. Yes, I wanted to talk to you. Lord Eustace’s daughter is of marriageable age and he has been hinting at an alliance with Camelot. I hear that the Lady Hannah is very beautiful.” Uther looked at Arthur expecting him to object but Arthur stood still and expressionless. “I have invited them to Camelot. They will be here in a week.”

Arthur looks down at the floor inspecting the patterns in the marble. He tries to calm himself before he speaks so as not to give away how angry he is. He looks back up at Uther with a smile plastered to his face. “Father, if you don’t mind I’d like to take a hunting trip. I will be back before our esteemed guests arrive.”

Uther nods and looks back to the parchment he is holding in his hand. “See that you are. And Arthur make sure when you come back you will be ready to do your duty and be a husband.”

“I promise to be ready to be a husband when I return.” Arthur turns and leaves closing the door behind him. He takes a deep breath and heads for his chambers.

Entering his chambers he sees Merlin polishing his armor at the table. Merlin stands as he enters and looks at him questioningly.

“Merlin! Call the Roundtable to Guinevere’s house at sundown my father is trying to marry me into an alliance again and I will not let it happen.” Arthur sits down in the chair behind his desk. Merlin looks at him confused. “Well what are you waiting on?”

Merlin walks up to the desk after wiping the metal polish off his hands. “What are you going to do?”

“Just gather everyone and you’ll find out at sundown just like everyone else.” Arthur replied without looking up from the stack of parchment that needed his attention.

Merlin hurried to inform everyone of the round table of the meeting. When he had given the message to all the knights and to Gwen, he went to Gaius’ chambers to give the message to him as well. As he arrived he heard the king’s voice speaking to Gaius.

“So you think I should not force Arthur into this marriage?” Uther says to Gaius.

“Sire, I think you should consider the fact carefully that Arthur has already left one “alliance” at the altar literally. What makes you think he will go along with it this time?”

“He gave me his word that when he returned from this hunting trip he would be ready to be a husband. I think he needs to get his head straight so the he may do what is best for Camelot.”

“Of course sire.” Gaius responded

“I must see to the plans for our guests myself. I want no problems.”

Uther turns and walks out the door. Merlin barely ducks around the corner to keep from being seen. Merlin enters the shared chambers and looks at Gaius with a look that only means there’s about to be trouble.

“What is it Merlin?” Seeing the look, Gaius gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Arthur has called Roundtable to Gwen’s at sundown. It has to do with the marriage.” Merlin informed him.

“What is the Roundtable going to do? Throw him a party?” Gaius turned back to his workbench the kings visit had put him behind on his work.

“He wouldn’t say. But if I know Arthur he has a plan to get himself out of it. It’s almost sundown now we should go.”

“Yes well, there ought to be at least one voice of reason there to keep heads cool.” Gaius picks up his medicine bag in the pretense of making a house call and heads out the door behind Merlin.

At Gwen’s the faint smell of stew and lavender waft out from behind the closed back door as Arthur knocks. He looks around to make sure that no one sees him standing in the alley. Gwen opens the door and waves him in. Arthur sits at the table and puts his head in his hands. “It’s happening again.”

“What is?” Gwen sits by him on the bench and puts her hand on his arm.

“He wants me to marry. Now it’s Lord Eustace’s daughter the Lady Hannah. I remember her. We met years ago as children. She has red hair and covered with freckles. Not what I would call beautiful at all.” Arthur looks at Gwen with a serious face. “It’s time for plan b.’”

Gwen sighs but she knows he’s right. Just then the knights come thru the front door and come to sit at the table with Arthur and Gwen.” Is anyone hungry?” Gwen gets up and goes to get out bowls for the stew simmering on the hearth.

Merlin and Gaius come through the door. Gaius puts his medicine bag down on the table and takes a seat. Merlin went to help Gwen serve the meal.

“What is this about, you told your father that you were ready to be a husband?” Gaius asked Arthur.

Arthur looked up. “That’s what I said. Because when I return to Camelot I will be. Guinevere and I have been talking about what we can do about this and we have come up with a plan. We are going to elope.”

“Arthur, your father will be angry not to mention Lord Eustace is a powerful ally of Camelot. I suppose we are here to help you pull this off. Have you really thought this through?” Gaius looked at Arthur.

“Gaius I can’t ask you to go against Father, but I can ask you to keep our plans a secret. The only thing I ask of you is to keep a watch on my father. Could you do this for us?” Arthur pleads.

“Gaius, please, do this for us. Last time it tore our hearts out and it was very embarrassing to Princess Elena, I’m sure. Uther will never give Arthur and me permission to marry.” Gwen sits two bowls on the table in front of Elyan and Percival.

“You know that if I refuse again, Father will just keep trying and all the allies will be insulted.”

“I will watch him but I do not want to know the details of this plan so I will leave now before I know too much.” Gaius stands and walks to the door. Gwen hugs him and he pats her cheek. “I will keep your secret don’t worry Gwen.” Gaius leaves and walks back to his chambers.

Arthur takes a deep breath. “The plan is for me to take a hunting trip to the northern border to ‘clear my head’. Elyan you will leave with your sister for Ealdor tonight and wait for us. Leon and Merlin will accompany me first thing in the morning. Merlin will write a letter to his mother to seek her help. Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot you will stay here and meet us in a week at the cave in the Darkling Woods. I will leave Gwen with you there and then Leon, Elyan, Merlin and I will continue to Camelot and I will face my father.”

Merlin sits bowls in front of Lancelot and Gwaine. “Why are you leaving Gwen at the cave?” Merlin asked as he sat a bowl in front of Arthur and sat down with one of his own.

“I will tell father and when he assures me that no harm will come to her I will send for her and you will bring her to Camelot. If he will not guarantee her safety then I will give instructions to Gwaine of what to do if I don’t send for her.” Arthur explained.

‘Wait you have a plan for that too?” Merlin asked as he dips a piece of bread in his bowl.

“Of course I do Merlin.” Arthur looks at Merlin with annoyance. “How soon can you be ready Guinevere?

“Well after I clear all this up it should take about an hour to prepare.”

“Merlin will clear up. You just get prepared. Lancelot, I want you to take Elyan’s patrols tomorrow until arrangements can be made for his replacement. Percival and Gwaine, you keep an eye out for my father. Make sure he doesn’t send the guard after us. “ Arthur takes another piece of bread.

“More bread?” Gwen sits another loaf of bread on the table and sits down to eat. “I’ll get packing after I eat. I’ve been starving all day.” Arthur smiled and nodded.

Elyan looked up from his bowl. “What about horses?”

“Take what you need and an extra for Hunith. The magistrate is a half day’s ride away according to Merlin. When I get to Ealdor we will ride there and make arrangements to stay for the night. There is an inn in that town, isn’t there Merlin?” Arthur looked over at him.

“Yes, actually there is a nice one and a tavern too.” Merlin reached for more bread.

“Good! Now, we just have to get packed and set the plan in motion. Gwen what is in this stew? It’s very good.” Arthur looks in the bowl trying to figure it out.

“It’s pigeon. I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure you would since you are usually a picky eater.” Gwen smiled at him.

“I am not. I eat Merlin’s excuse for food all the time.” Arthur dipped his spoon in again.

“Hey I only fed you rat that one time.” Merlin protested.

“You fed him rat?” Gwen giggled.

“Yes, he did and I should have put him in the stocks for it.” Arthur looked at her. ”I’m glad you find that amusing.”

“Oh I do.” Gwen giggled even harder.

Merlin starts to clear up the meal as the Knights finish. They go back to the castle. Elyan stays to help Gwen pack food and wine for the journey. Then Elyan leaves to pack and change for himself.

Arthur and Merlin leave and to let Gwen change and finish packing to leave.

An hour later Arthur watched from his window as Elyan and Gwen rode off toward Ealdor.


	4. PART 2 POSTED 7/30/11

PART 2 POSTED 7/30/11  
At first light Leon, Merlin and Arthur rode off on the hunting trip. They headed toward the northern border until they were well out of site, and then traveled east to Ealdor.

When Elyan and Gwen arrive in Ealdor Hunith came out of her home to greet them. She hugged Gwen and smiled at Elyan.

“I have a letter from Merlin. It will explain why we are here. Arthur and Merlin are on the way with Leon as well.” Gwen handed the letter to Hunith. “Oh this is my brother Elyan.” Elyan nodded hello.

“Gwen, I’m going to feed and water the horses and then I’ll be back.” Elyan called as he walked the horses toward the creek.

Hunith looked at the letter and then back at Gwen. “You’re going to marry the prince now? Merlin said you were waiting until he took the throne. “

“We were going to but Uther has arranged another marriage for him so we had to take action. Merlin said the magistrate is half a day’s ride from here.” Gwen explains.

“Yes. Is that where you are going to be married?” Hunith smiled.

“Yes, as soon as they get here we are riding there. Hunith, we want you to come. I would like you to stand up for me. Elyan and I haven’t got a mother and I would like you to stand in her place.

“I would be honored to stand for you.” Hunith smiled. Gwen hugged Hunith again. “Do you have a dress? You’ll need flowers for your hair.”

“Yes, I have my dress and we can pick some flowers while we wait for Arthur. Let’s go get those flowers.” Gwen and Hunith walk towards a field of wildflowers.

“I’m not sure he’s happy about this. He hasn’t said anything about it since we left Camelot.” Gwen looked towards Elyan.

“He’s not opposed to the marriage, is he?” Hunith asked.

“No, he gave Arthur his permission ages ago, but I think it’s a little fast that’s all.” Gwen picked a white flower.

“You’re probably right.” Hunith smiled. “I can’t wait to see my boy.”

“He misses you all the time. I wish he would get a sweetheart but between Arthur and Gaius, he has little time to do that. Arthur has even asked if I could introduce him to someone.” Gwen picks a blue flower and smells it then adds it to the bouquet in her hand.

“Did you introduce him to anyone?” Hunith picks a yellow flower.

“I tried but Merlin is so shy.” Gwen looked at the bouquet then picked a yellow flower.

“He always was, even here.” Hunith laughed.

They laughed together and walked back to Hunith’s home. Gwen waves Elyan over and they go inside to wait.

Arthur and Leon ride in silence as Merlin chatters on about his mother and the town they were going to.

“Merlin could you shut up just for a few minutes?” Arthur shouted back at Merlin.

“Well I was just telling you about where we were going.” Merlin explained.

“I’ll see it when we get there.” Arthur looked forward again.

“Fine I’ll shut up if you really want me to.” Merlin sighed.

“I really want you too.”

They ride over the ridge and Ealdor comes into site.

“We’re here already so I guess I can talk now.” Merlin rode around them and sped up to get there first.

Arthur looked annoyed at Merlin and sped up as well. Leon followed.

Merlin dismounted and went inside his mother’s house. Arthur and Leon secured their horses and followed him inside.

Merlin hugs his mother she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Arthur embraces Gwen and nods in greeting to Elyan. “We will let the horses rest a bit, and then we will head out. I see you have flowers already. Is there anything else you need?”

“I just need my bridegroom.” Gwen leans her head against Arthur’s shoulder as he holds her close.

“Hunith, I hope we haven’t been trouble for you. Gwen has told you what is going on?” Arthur smiles at her.

“Yes Sire. She did and I’m happy to help. I would do anything to get a chance to see my boy.” Hunith smiled and patted Merlin’s cheek. “I’ll prepare some food.”

“Arthur and I have brought some rabbits for your table.” Leon spoke up and placed the rabbits on the table.

Hunith looked at Leon and Arthur. “Thank you, My Lords. I appreciate the meat.”

“Not at all, Hunith, anything we can do to make our presence here less of a burden.” Arthur said.

“I’ll help you prepare the food.” Gwen says and tries to break Arthur’s embrace.

“No Gwen, you and Arthur spend some time together and I will help my mother.” Merlin said.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Gwen pokes Arthur and nods.

“Yes Merlin, thank you.” Arthur sighed and looked at Gwen. “Would you like to walk with me?”

“Yes, I would love to take a walk with you.” Gwen smiled. They joined hands and walked out to wonder around Ealdor. They walk until Merlin comes for them.

After the meal, they ride out for the magistrate. They ride all night arriving at first light. They stop at the inn and book rooms.

Hunith and Gwen closed the door to one of the rooms and started to prepare for the wedding. Hunith shook out the wrinkles of the dress Gwen had brought. Gwen undressed and washed. Hunith helped her fasten the closures on the white dress embroidered with leaves and flowers along the bottom and put the flowers in her hair and ties a lavender ribbon around the remaining flowers.

Merlin knocked on the door. “Gwen, are you ready?”

“Yes Merlin. I’m ready.” Gwen picked up the bouquet. Hunith opened the door and Merlin stepped in.

“You look stunning. Arthur and the others are waiting for you at the magistrate. My Lady, shall we go?” Merlin said smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes, Merlin.” Gwen smiled as he held the door.

They followed Merlin to the magistrate’s office where Arthur and the knights were dressed in full dress with red cloaks over their shoulders. The men looked up as Hunith and Merlin entered then moved away from the door as Gwen entered.

Arthur cleared his throat and held out his hand to her. Gwen handed her bouquet to Hunith and joined hands with Arthur. The ceremony was simple and straight forward. They kissed softly and then looked at each other and smiled. The magistrate prepared the documents and everyone signed them. Arthur requested three copies just to be safe. Arthur and Gwen signed the registry book. The party walked back to the inn for a special meal and a toast to the couple.

Arthur and Gwen walked hand in hand to the room where she had changed. Arthur held the door open for her as she walked in. On the table there was wine, fruit, cheese and some bread.

“Merlin must have done this.” Arthur poured out a cup and handed it to her. “Sometimes he can be useful.”

“Arthur you know he would do anything for us. We are lucky that he is our friend.” Gwen sipped the wine as Arthur poured a cup for himself.

Gwen sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space beside her. Arthur looked at her and then the space she patted. He hesitated and looked confused for a second. Arthur took a deep breath and sat on the bed next to her putting his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

After a while Gwen looks up at him and smiles. “Arthur, are we just going to sit here?”

“What do you mean?” Arthur looked confused.

“We are married shouldn’t we be doing something?” Gwen gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He looks into the cup in his hand, a feeling of mild panic started to rise in him.

“Arthur, you know what I’m talking about.” Gwen got up and sat her cup on table then took the cup from his hand and sat it on the table. Gwen turned to look at him.

“Now! You want to do that now! I thought we would wait until we got back to Camelot before we did……..that!” Arthur looked at her surprised and even more panicked.

“I have waited years for this night and the least you could do is fulfill your duty as husband.” Gwen stood with her hands on her on her hips.

“Sorry, I was just trying to be sensitive to you.” Arthur stood and took her hands in his. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He hesitated for a moment more.

“I don’t want you to be sensitive. I want you to be my husband. Help me with the closures on this gown.” She turned around for him to undo the fastenings on her gown.

“Are you sure you don’t want Hunith to do this? I can go get her.” He fumbled with the fastenings nervously.

“Arthur stop being silly. You need the practice.” She giggled. He finished unhooking the gown. She turned and stepped out of the gown.

Arthur stared at her. “What did you do that for?

“For you. Now do the same for me. Do you need help?” Gwen, still in her shift, giggled, and draped her dress over the chair then sat on the bed.

He smiled at her. “No, I’m able to do it myself. He started undressing throwing his clothes and armor into a pile on the floor. When he had taken off all but his trousers, he sat back down on the bed beside her. He kissed her.

They made love slowly and carefully for the first time. They fell asleep still in each other’s arms.


	5. PART 3 POSTED 8/1/11

PART 3 POSTED 8/1/11  
The next morning they awoke late to find a fair going on. Looking out the window, Arthur realized this was the only wedding trip they were likely to get. He had a thought.

“Guinevere, would you like to go to this fair?” he said still standing at the window.

“Yes, I would but we really should get back to Camelot.” She looked at him as she pulled a tunic on over her riding trousers.

“We have a little time so let’s make the most of it. Merlin will enjoy a little extra time with his mother.” He turned back and smiled. ‘Shall we go My Lady?” He held out his hand and she took it smiling. They headed for the fair in the streets below.

Arthur and Gwen walked along looking at the wares at the stalls and watching the street performers. Arthur spotted a stuffed pig and bought it as Gwen was watching a juggler. He presented it to her and she laughed and hugged it.

“Is he going to take the blame for your snoring?” Gwen looked at him teasingly as she hugged her treasure.

“I do not snore!” Arthur insisted at first but then smiled.” Well maybe a little.”

Gwen laughed and kissed him.

Gwen bought a shawl for Hunith for her help. It was dark green and richly woven with silk flowers embroidered on the edges. Gwen bought a purple one for herself. Arthur approved as she modeled it for him.

Arthur and Gwen walked hand in hand enjoying the day until nearly sundown when they returned to the inn. They stayed in their room for the evening meal and spent the rest of the evening in each others arms.

At first light the group left for Ealdor. Arthur took the opportunity to rest the horses for a few minutes and get them watered. Merlin and Hunith embraced and said their goodbyes.

“Be good my boy and stay safe.” Hunith hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“I will Mother.” Merlin hugged her tight again.

“Hunith, I got this for you.” Gwen presented Hunith with the shawl she had gotten for her.

Hunith hesitated. “You didn’t have to get me a gift.”

“Yes I did. You helped us and it means a lot to us both.” Gwen insisted. “Please, take it.”

“Thank you, it’s beautiful.” Hunith took it and looked at the silk embroidery border.

“Let’s get going. We have a long ride ahead of us.” Arthur called out to them. “Hunith, thank you for everything.”

“It was my pleasure sire.” Hunith smiled holding shawl in her hands.

They mounted and started off. Merlin turned to wave one last time before he lost sight of her as he and the others headed towards the meeting place in the Darkling Woods.

They made good time reaching the cave just after night fall. Gwaine and Percival were waiting. Arthur looked around as they entered.

“Where is Lancelot?” Arthur asked.

“He is on patrol.” Gwaine spoke up. “Arthur, there is a problem. Lord Eustace and his party came a day early. They are in Camelot right now.”

“Great. Gwaine, I need to speak to you in private.” Arthur steps outside and walks to the overhang where the horses are tied. Gwaine follows.

“If I do not send for Guinevere by this time tomorrow I want you to take her to Angard and wait for me. I know Father will be angry but if he won’t guarantee her safety as my wife then she will have to flee. I will follow as soon as I can. When she packed her bag, I put in a purse with large sum of gold. It should be enough till I get there. Oh and Gwaine don’t tell anyone where you’re going not even Merlin.” Arthur instructed him in hushed tones.

“Arthur, do you think your father will harm her?” Gwaine started to worry.

“I don’t know. But if I can’t get his word, I will not take the risk. Father has a temper that I’m certain of. Let’s get back inside.”

Arthur and Gwaine walked back and went into the cave to see Merlin breaking out rations for the evening meal. Arthur sat next to Gwen and put his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. Merlin and the others just smiled at them, knowing they were happy in that moment. They finished the meal and took out the bedrolls to rest. Arthur and Gwen put their bedrolls side by side a little ways off from the others and he held her as they slept.

The next morning, Arthur said goodbye to Gwen leaving her with Percival and Gwaine as he headed off to face Uther. Leon, Elyan and Merlin rode with him. When they reached Camelot, Merlin went to get Gaius and Arthur sent word to his father that he wished to speak with him in Uther’s chambers.

“What does he want me for Merlin?” Gaius looked up from his work bench annoyed.

“You know how long they have had feelings for each other. Arthur just wants you to be witness to it, if Uther needs proof of their feelings, of course.” Merlin explained. “Proof that it’s not an enchantment .”

“Very well but this is not going to be easy for Arthur or Uther.” Gaius sighed.

“Just come, Gaius.” Merlin said as he opened the door. They left for the kings chambers.

Uther stood there looking at the group of people standing in front of him. Leon, Elyan. Merlin and Gaius were joined by Sir Geoffrey. Sir Geoffrey had no idea what was going on and looked at Gaius questioningly.

“What is all this? I thought you wanted to speak to me on a private matter.” Uther looked at Arthur obviously annoyed.

“I do and all that are here are witness to what I want to speak about Father. I told you that I would be ready to be a husband when I returned from my trip.” Arthur stood with his hands behind his back.

“Yes, I remember that.” Uther nodded

“Well, I am ready to be a husband because I already am a husband.” Arthur looked at his father trying to gauge his reaction.

“What do you mean by that?” Uther was confused and annoyed now.

“I married Sir Elyan’s sister while I was away. Merlin, give him the marriage certificate.” Arthur waved Merlin forward.

Merlin stepped up and handed the roll of parchment to the king. He looked at Arthur and went back to where he had stood by Gaius.

Uther took it and looked at it. “You married her in Cenred’s kingdom?” He handed the parchment to Sir Geoffrey. “Is this legal?

Sir Geoffrey looked at the document. “Yes Sire. It is legal and binding.”

“I did so because you cannot dissolve a marriage preformed outside of your kingdom without the consent of both parties and we do not give consent.” Arthur explained.

“If I burn this document, no one would ever know.” Uther threatened.

“Burn it, but know there are two more copies and we signed the registry book as well.” Arthur called his bluff.

“Why have you done this? Lord Eustace and his daughter are here to make an alliance through marriage and you go and elope. Have you any idea what you’ve done?” Uther was no longer annoyed he was angry and frustrated.

“Father I love her. I have for some time. Several people have knowledge of this. Gaius has seen it and so have others.” Arthur defended his actions.

“Is this true Gaius?” Uther looked at Gaius.

“Yes Sire. I have been aware of the Prince’s feeling for this girl for a while. She has admitted her feelings for him to me as well. It is not an enchantment.” Gaius confirmed.

Uther sighed and looked at the marriage certificate again. “Who is this ‘Hunith’?”

Merlin spoke up. “She is my mother, Sire.”

Uther looked at Elyan. “You approve of this match and you gave your permission.”

“Yes Sire. I gave permission and I approve very much so.” Elyan answered.

“You went along with this, Sir Leon. I thought with you along, he would stay out of trouble. I was mistaken it seems.” Uther began to see that it was hopeless try to force his will on Arthur.

Leon looked at the floor not knowing how to respond.

“Where is your wife?” Uther looked around noticing for the first time Gwen was not there.

“Guinevere is not in Camelot.” Arthur took a deep breath and continued. “Father, will you give me your word that you will not harm her in any way and treat her with the respect do her as my wife?”

Uther looked at him with annoyance. He could not believe Arthur could act this way. Now he was demanding this girl have respect as his wife.

“Swear it on your love for my mother.” Arthur insisted.

Uther looked at him. He threw the marriage certificate on the table in frustration. “I swear it on my love for your mother. I will not cause harm to your wife.” Uther paused for a second. “Arthur, I want you to present at court this afternoon and make sure she is appropriately attired.”

“Yes father. Thank you.” Arthur bowed in respect and turned to motioned for Elyan to get Gwen. Elyan bowed to the king and left quickly.

“Leave us! I want to talk to my son alone.” Uther said as he went to pour a cup of wine.

Everyone left, leaving Arthur and Uther alone.

“Do you really love her so much that you felt the need to defy me?” Uther looked at his son.

“I knew you would never give us permission and I was not going to be forced into marriage for political reasons.” Arthur looked at him.

“What are we going to do about this?” Uther took a long drink and refilled his cup

“Father, I made no promises to Lord Eustace or his daughter but I will of course take the responsibility for my actions. I never meant to cause any problems. I just wanted to marry the woman I love.”

“He wants a good marriage for his daughter. It was the reason he was so keen to meet with me. I wanted an alliance.” Uther sighed.

“Can we not just do this as a treaty?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“We have no choice but to try now. That is if he isn’t so angry he starts a war.” Uther shook his head.

“I doubt he will be that upset.” Arthur looked at his father

“I am not so sure.” Uther took another long drink and sat the cup down.


	6. PART 4 POSTED 8/3/11

PART 4 POSTED 8/3/11  
Arthur watched from his window as Elyan, Percival and Gwaine rode into the courtyard with Gwen. Merlin had been readying the chambers next to his for Gwen. She was here and now the wife of the crown prince. Gwaine and Percival were to bring her straight to him. He watched until she disappeared inside. Elyan took the horses back down to the stables as he had to get ready for patrol that evening.

Gwen walked between the two men who were acting as her guards, when she came upon a servant in the corridor. “Michelle, what is the matter? You’re bleeding! How did this happen?” Gwen asked as she looked at the girl.

Michelle looked at Gwen. “The Lady Hannah hit me with her hair brush in a fit of temper.”

“That’s going to need stitched. Percival take her to Gaius.” Gwen looked up at him.

“But My Lady.” Percival started to protest.

“It’s alright. I still have Gwaine to watch me. Go on.” She insisted.

“Yes, My Lady.” Percival helped Michelle up and escorted her to Gaius.  
Michelle looked questioningly at the word’s ‘My Lady.’

Just then a woman with red hair came out of the chambers next to where they were standing. “Where did that stupid girl go? I need her to finish dressing.”

“She was injured. I sent her to the court physician to be treated.” Gwen said as she looked at the woman.

“Who are you? Why are you dressed in breeches? Have you no modesty?” The woman went on making a face of disgust as she looked at Gwen.

Gwaine stepped to Gwen’s side. “Is there a problem, My Lady?” Gwaine said looking at Gwen with his hand resting on his sword.

“No Gwaine. I am….” Gwen started to answer

Merlin appeared suddenly. “My lady, he’s waiting for you.”

“Excuse me, my husband requires my presence.” Gwen said to the woman then turned and followed Merlin down the corridor

Gwaine nodded to the woman and followed behind.

The Lady Hannah stood and stared in shock at the trio as they continued down the corridor. She turned and stormed back into her chambers.

Arthur was waiting in his chambers when they arrived. “Merlin set you up in the room next door. Lily is there with a bath for you. Father wants you to be presented at court.”

“Alright.” Gwen turned to Merlin. “Merlin can you go to my house and bring the yellow gown from the cupboard?”

“Of course, My Lady.” Merlin smiled and left.

Arthur and Gwen shared a quick kiss before she went next door to prepare for court. Arthur gave the large stack of parchment on his desk his attention while he waited.

Uther looked around and saw all of Arthur’s knights standing in the throne room. It was just like Arthur to take extra precautions when he felt he needed to.

Just outside the door, Gwen and Arthur stood with Merlin waiting until their nerves calmed down.

“Is everyone in place Merlin?” Arthur asked

“Yes all five of the knights are there. Sir Davies traded patrol with Elyan. I think he has a date tomorrow night.” Merlin smiled.

“Hmm sounds like him. Are you ready Guinevere?” Arthur mused.

“No!” Gwen fussed with her sleeve then smoothed down her skirt for the fifth time.

“Look at me. Who are you? Tell me.” Arthur looked at her with a smile

Gwen sighed, “I am Guinevere Pendragon. I am wife to the crown prince of Camelot. That doesn’t make me stop being nervous.”

Arthur smiled. “Well, let’s get it over with, shall we?” He offered her his arm.

“All right if we must.” Gwen smoothed her skirt for a sixth time then took his arm.

Arthur nodded to the guards and they opened the door. Arthur and Gwen walked in with Merlin following behind them.

“Father, I would like to present my wife, Guinevere.”

Gwen did a deep curtsy. “My lord.”  
Uther stood and walked over to her and took her hand. “Welcome to the family, Lady Guinevere. Come tell me about your wedding trip.” He led her over to the chair beside his throne and motioned for her to sit.

“Thank you sire. We took in a fair while we were on holiday.” Gwen said nervously as she sat.

Uther sat down again and leaned over to Gwen and Arthur who was leaning on back of the chair Gwen was seated in. He said quietly, so only they would hear. ”Do not think for a minute I am pleased with what you and Arthur have done.”

Gwen looked up at Arthur and replied. “We understand, Sire.”

Uther looked from one to the other. “I am sure you do.”

The door to the throne room opened again. Lord Eustace and the Lady Bess entered with the Lady Hannah following behind. They bowed before Uther.

“I heard the Prince had returned. I am glad to see that is correct.” Lord Eustace said. He then turned a questioning look to Gwen.

Arthur put his hand on Gwen’s shoulder as a reassurance and also to keep her seated. Gwen looked up at Arthur even more nervous than before.

Uther looked over at Gwen and Arthur and frowned. ”Lord Eustace, this is my son, Prince Arthur. Arthur, this is Lord Eustace, his wife the Lady Bess and their daughter the Lady Hannah.”

Arthur stepped forward to greet them. He held out his hand to Gwen as she rose from the chair. “Lord Eustace, may I present my wife Guinevere.”

Lord Eustace looked confused for a moment then looked at Uther. “I thought your son was unmarried, My Lord.”

Uther hesitated. “My son and his wife have just returned from their wedding trip. I thought I mentioned it to you. It must have slipped my mind.”

“Yes, of course, My Lord.” Lord Eustace looked at his wife then back at Uther.

The Lady Hannah looked at Gwen in surprise. “It’s you. You were in the corridor with some ruffian. You were wearing breeches.”

“Yes, we did meet as I was coming in to the palace. I had not yet changed from my travel clothes. I often wear breeches while traveling. But I wouldn’t call Sir Gwaine a ruffian.” Gwen explained.

Arthur chuckled. He looked over to the knight now in uniform and shook his head.

“You sent away the maid,” Lady Hannah continued.

“Yes, she was injured. I had Sir Percival take her to the court physician for treatment.” Gwen looked at Uther. “The welfare of the servants is part of my duties as wife of the Prince, is it not?”

“Yes, it is,” Uther nodded. He shot Arthur an annoyed look over her head. “Why don’t we continue this discussion at the evening meal?”

Arthur nodded. “That sounds like an excellent idea, Father. I would like to speak with you before then on a matter of state, if possible.”

“Yes, of course. Come to my study in an hour.” Uther agreed.

“Then we shall take our leave.” Arthur held out his hand to Gwen. She looked at Uther and then took his hand. They both bowed in respect and left the throne room heading for their chambers.

Gwen had sent Lily and one of the footmen to her home to retrieve a few things she would need until she could return to pack the rest. They returned with a trunk full of dresses. Gwen chose one for dinner.

Arthur picked up a thick stack of parchment and had headed to the kings study.

Uther looked up as Arthur entered. “What are those?”

“These are orders for goods that the Lady Hannah made on promise of the marriage. They were never filled. The craftsmen and shop owners were reluctant to fill them after that incident with Princess Elena. The apothecary is the only one that will need to be paid.” Arthur handed them to Uther.

Uther looked through them. “These are outrageous. Hannah would have bled the coffers dry in a few months at this rate.”

“I agree. I will of course pay the apothecary’s bill.”

“No, leave it to me. It seems your rash act has saved us from empty coffers. Will your wife need any of these things?”

“Maybe a few dresses but Guinevere’s taste is quite simple so I shall not have to bother you about it.”

“A carriage? New fire irons for all of the hearths? A dog?” Uther looked up in disbelief. “This girl cannot have been serious.”

“Oh, I believe she was.” Arthur chuckled. “Did you see the number of pairs of shoes and dresses she wanted to order? Not to mention the jewels.”

Uther frowned. “I am glad you find this amusing.”

“Oh, I do!” Arthur laughed.

The evening meal was quiet as Lord Eustace sent his apologies. It seemed the Lady Bess and the Lady Hannah had come down with headaches.

Arthur and Gwen retired to Arthurs chambers. They sat together at the table as Arthur showed her how to go over the various reports of the kingdom. They were startled by a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Arthur called out.

Uther stepped inside. “I didn’t mean to intrude, but I have something to give you.” Uther sat a wooden box on the table. “These were Arthur’s mother’s and as Arthur’s wife they now belong to you, Guinevere.”

Gwen looked at Arthur and then opened the box. “My Lord, they are beautiful. You must tell me the history of each of the pieces. That is if you don’t mind.”

“Yes, of course. Goodnight to you both.” Uther smiled and headed through the door.

Arthur watched as the door closed in wonder. “Do you realize that my father has just accepted our marriage?”

Gwen looked up at him. “Do you really think so?”

“Yes, I do.” Arthur pulled her into an embrace as he looked at the jewels in the box on the table.


End file.
